In electronic semiconductor circuits, power may be dissipated and thermal heat may be generated. Circuits in some technologies, e.g. power amplifiers, may generate heat which may need to be dissipated efficiently. Particularly in power device circuits, regions of increased heat intensity (e.g. hot-spot regions) may be generated in an on-state of the power device. Overheating of the semiconductor circuit may cause semiconductor devices to malfunction or to be destroyed. Efficient heat dissipation from the semiconductor circuit may be needed to prevent overheating.